Why?
by LarissaXDXD
Summary: A story about Tori s feelings and how Jade feels about it. One-Shot. Warning! Suicide and Self-Harm


**Disclaimer: **I don´t own anything.

* * *

**Tori´s POV **

It was the worst day of my life:

It all began on Monday morning.

I got up at 7 and went downstairs to have breakfast with my sister Trina.

I sat at the table and ate my usual cereal but it tasted really weird.

I looked at the milk and saw it was out of date.

I threw up on the floor and ran to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth.

Suddenly I heard a scream of disgust.

"TORI? What the fuck is that on the floor?"

"Uhm. I don´t know? Maybe VOMIT?"

"Why did you threw up on the floor?"

"Maybe because you forgot to buy new milk? And I had to eat my cereal with sour milk but it was so disgusting that I had to threw up!"

"Well I´m not gonna clean that."

"But it was your fault. If you had buyed fresh milk instead of shoes...-"

But Trina wasn´t even listening to me anymore.

I groaned and got a mop to clean the vomit of the floor.

* * *

"TORIIIIIIIIIIIII! Hurry! We´ll be late"

"YES! Wait a few seconds I need to lock the door first."

I locked the door behind me and got in the car.

* * *

When we got to the school I jumped out of the car to get away as fast as possible from my annoying sister Trina.

I walked into the school and ran right into Jade.

Well this is going to be a bad day.

"What the hell Vega!"

"I´m so sorry Jade. Really I just-I-I"

"You what?"

"I don´t know."

"You don´t know? Yeah well I know. I know that I don´t like you."

"But Jade..."

But she was already walking away.

The bell ringed and I went to my class.

"Okay kids today you´ll partner up and practise a scene. But the partners will be decided by me. Okay Robbie and André. Cat and Beck. And Jade and Tori."

Wait WHAT? Jade is my partner? Well fuck my life. Can this day get any worse?

"Uhm Sikowitz? I don´t want to be Jade´s partner."

"Well sucks for you."

He said and walked away.

I stood there with an opened mouth.

What did he just say?

* * *

"So Vega, since we are partners now we have to think about what we´ll perform."

"Yeah. I still don´t like the idea with being your partner."

"But I thought you had a crush on me?"

"Wh-why would you think that?"

"Hello? The way you look at me? And you try to be my friend all the time?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Look can we talk about that later? Maybe you feel more comfortable when there are not so many people around. So see you later? Let´s say 16.00 at my house?"

"Y-yeah. I-I´ll be there."

* * *

**Later at Jade´s**

Oh god I don´t think I can do this.

I mean yeah Jade was right with me having a crush on her but I don`t think she likes me back.

What if I just tell her I mean can this day get any worse.

"Hey uhm Jade?"

"Are you gonna tell me now that you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah well you were right I have a crush on you."

She smiled at me and began leaning in.

My heart jumped when I realized what she was doing.

She leaned in and stopped right above my lips.

"You know I think it´s hot that you have a crush on me but I really don´t feel like you do."

Okay I was wrong this day was getting worse.

"And why the hell would you think I would like YOU? I mean hello? I thought I made it clear that I didn´t like you."

Tears began forming in my eyes.

"And now leave you fucking slut. I hope I´ll never have to see you again."

I was crying really hard and it felt fucking bad.

I stormed out of Jade´s house but I couldn´t get away from the heartbroken feeling.

* * *

**At Tori´s**

I still was a crying mess when I came home.

I felt the need to stop the feeling so I went to the bathroom and got a razor blade.

I was sobbing and couldn´t see clearly but when I felt the pain on my wrist I knew it was gonna be over soon.

I looked down on my wrist and saw that I cut pretty deep.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**At the funeral **

**Jade´s POV **

I hated myself for doing that to Tori.

I knew I shouldn´t have pushed it to far but it was to late when I realized that I hurted her much more than I wanted.

When I got a message that Tori was dead my heart almost stopped.

This was when I realized how I really felt about her.

But now it was to late and it was all my fault.

So I went to Tori´s funeral to sing a song to her that expressed my feelings.

I got on the stage and began singing:

**Well you only need the light when its burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
**And you let her go**

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

**You see her when you close your eyes**  
**Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
**Everything you touch surely dies**

**But you only need the light when its burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
**Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
**Cos love comes slow and it goes so fast**

**Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
**But never to touch and never to keep**  
**Cos you loved her too much and you dived too deep**

**Well you only need the light when its burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
**And you let her go**  
**And you let her go**  
**Well you let her go**

**Cos you only need the light when its burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Cos you only need the light when its burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
**And you let her go**

I felt worse than ever.

And that´s when I realized: You only know your lover when you let her go.

And I let her go.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Okay tell me what you think about it. I`m sorry if there are some mistakes because english is not my first language.

Review? ;)


End file.
